o inicio de um final perfeito
by sakura schmitz
Summary: a fic se passa depois do retorno de sasuke para konoha... sasuke sempre amou sakura e agora que está de volta, vai tentar fazer o possivel para demonstrar seus sentimentos ah tanto tempo reprimidos.
1. Chapter 1

O sol estava se pondo em konoha, quando uma bela ninja de cabelos rosa e olhos verde esmeralda voltava da floresta, estava chegando de uma missão cansativa, e só pensava em descançar um pouco, para no dia seguinte passar o relátorio para sua mestra tsunade. Chegou em casa tomou um banho e rumou para o quarto; A noite estava quente, a lua iluminava a vila oculta da folha com seu brilho cintilante, fazendo com que sakura deixace a janela do quarto aberta para poder apreciar um pouco o céu, antes de cair em sono profundo.

Proximo dali de cima de uma arvore, um belo rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos ainda mais, observava timidamente aquela bela ninja dormir, seu coração disparava ao chegar perto dela, porem nunca deixava transparecer seus sentimentos, era sempre frio em relação ah sentimentos, achava que poderia viver sem eles, ainda que seu coração demonstrace o contrario quando estava perto dela. Se aproximou mais da janela do quarto da ninja, ficando agora na sacada...ela provavelmente já estava dormindo, pois nada percebeu...ve-lá assim tão de perto era como ver seu sonho proximo de suas mãos, e ao mesmo tempo perceber que deixava lhe escapar...sasuke sorriu ao se deparar com tamanha ironia, podia apenas estender a mão, e tocar em seus cabelos, acorda-lá com um beijo tavez, e declarar seus sentimentos, mas seu orgulho não deixava ter tal atitude. Velou o sono de sua amada por mais um tempo, e foi embora, como fazia quase todas as noites, caminhou pelas ruas vazias de konoha sentindo um vazio em seu peito, na manhã seguinte iria ve-lá outra vez, e ainda assim não falaria nada sobre oque sentia.

Amanhecia mais um dia explendoroso em konoha e sakura já se vestia formalmente com seus trajes ninja para se dirigir ao escritorio da hokage, tomou um café rapidamente e saiu de casa apressada. No caminho ao escritorio pode ouvir de longe a voz de naruto que já vinha ao seu encontro correndo e sorrindo, mais a frente encostato em uma arvore estava ele, o amor de sua vida, o frio e encantador de sempre uchiha sasuke, sakura suspirou, ele estava tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão longe pensou ela, continuou andando na direção de Naruto, que vinha ao seu encontro.

ohayo Naruto!...cumprimentou Naruto com um sorriso no rosto, porem seus olhos miravam alguem mais a frente.

Ohayo sakura-chan!, como foi sua missão?, está com fome?, oque acha de marcarmos um encontro?

Sakura se incomodou com tantas perguntas, ainda mais aquela hora da manhã...

Naruto agora são 6:30 da manhã, e eu não estou afim de responder as suas perguntas, e vamos nos apressar para não nos atrasarmos.

Sakura já caminhava e deixando Naruto confuso, porem logo o ninja hiperativo correu também para alcançar a companheira de time e amiga. Sakura parou em frente a arvore onde sasuke estava escorado, ele estava lindo como sempre pensou ela... sakura, deu sorriso tímido para o companheiro e lhe cumprimentou...

ohayo sasuke-kun!

Ele nada respondeu, apenas deu um leve sorriso de lado, que pareceu transparecer um pouco de malicia talvez, sakura como já estava acostumada com o jeito frio do uchiha, apenas olhou para frente dizendo...

vamos logo pessoal, hoje sairemos juntos em missão, e sabemos que a hokage não gosta de atrazos.

Todos concordaram e iniciaram o trajéto até o escritorio da hokage em silencio...


	2. Chapter 2

Já era 7:00 hrs da manhã, quando o time 7 entrou na sala de tsunade, a hokage

estava séria, parecia preocupada com algo...Naruto nada percebeu, pois estava

ancioso como sempre, porem sakura e sasuke perceberam o clima tenso da sala,

sakura foi a primeira ah se manifestar...

-está td bem tsunade-sama? Perguntou sakura com uma expressão séria...

só então Naruto parou de falar em como iria acabar com seus oponentes durante

a missão, e prestou atenção na hokage também.

-vocês iram até o país da chuva, foi enviado um pedido de ajuda deste país,

parece que estão sendo atacados por ninjas desertores de outros países, e é

justamente essa ah minha preocupação, talvez encontrem com membros da

akatsuki...A hokage suspirou, ainda séria, olhando para o time 7 ah sua frente.

Sasuke por sua vez, logo pensou na possibilidade de matar seu irmão de uma

vez por todas...já Naruto, depois de ter praticamente acabado com kakuzo

com seu novo golpe, logo pensou que não seria nada mal acabar com mais um

membro da akasuki, e ainda mais na frente de sasuke, seria perfeito pensou o

ninja hiperátivo.

Sakura não demonstrou sua preocupação, mesmo sabendo que seria a missão

mais arriscada que já executaram sozinhos, sem a presença de kakashi sensei.

Olhou com olhar determinado para a hokage e com firmeza na voz respondeu...

-fique tranquila tsunade-sama, vou cuidar desses dois, que hora devemos partir?

Naruto abaixou a cabeça decepcionado com as palavras da companheira de time

afinal, era ele quem deveria dizer: " vou cuidar desses dois"...sasuke apenas

disse que já estava indo arrumar seus equipametos ninja e virou as costas

saindo do escritorio de tsunade. Tsunade informou o horário da partida que seria

18:00 da tarde e pediu que tivessem muito cuidado com a missão...

Sakura e Naruto se retiraram por ultimo da sala, pois sasuke já havia saído antes,

se despediram e cada um foi para sua casa se preparar para mais tarde partirem.

O sol estava se pondo, quando o time 7 se reuniu nos portões de konoha para

dar inicio ah sua missão...sakura ainda ajeitando a mochila nas costas olhou para

os colegas de time e perguntou:

-quem de nós vai ser o líder desta vez?..ela sabia que aquela pergunta sempre

trazia brigas, mas é algo necessário...afinal o time sempre precisava de um líder.

Como sempre Naruto e Sasuke se olharam com olhos de quem já iriam se matar

e sakura já estava quase soqueando os dois, pois já não aguentava toda vez

que iriam sair em missão, aquela briga sem sentido dos dois.

-já chega Naruto!..gritou sakura já bem estressada

-dá ultima vez o líder foi vc, e agora nada mais justo que ser a vez do sasuke kun

Sasuke sorriu vitorioso, e Naruto suspirou vencido...agora que o líder já estava

decidido, o time 7 partia...já pulando sobre as arvores enquanto ouviam os

barulhos sinistros que a floresta fazia durante ah noite.

Após umas hrs de viagem, pararam em um local entre as arvores e começaram

a montar suas barracas para descansar um pouco.


	3. Chapter 3

DEPOIS DE ALGUNS MINUTOS SAKURA E SASUKE JÁ ESTAVAM COM SUAS BARRACAS MONTADAS, ENQUANTO NARUTO AINDA ENCONTRAVA ALGUMA DIFICULDADE. SAKURA COMO SEMPRE FAZIA DURANTE AS MISSÕES, FOI PREPARAR UM LAMEM PARAR TODOS, SASUKE ACENDEU A FOGUEIRA E NARUTO CONCLUIA A MONTAGEM DA BARRACA; SENTARAM EM VOLTA DA FOGUEIRA E CONVERSARAM SOBRE A MISSÃO, ENQUANTO COMIAM O LAMEM.

DEPOIS DA REFEIÇÃO, CADA UM FOI PARA SUA DEVIDA BARRACA, NARUTO ASSIM Q DEITOU PEGOU NO SONO, SAKURA DEITOU MAS NÃO CONSEGUIA PEGAR NO SONO E SASUKE SOFRIA DA MESMA INSÔNIA DA NINJA DOS OLHOS VERDES.

PASSADO ALGUMAS HRS, SAKURA SAIU DA BARRACA, RESOLVEU PEGAR UM AR, POIS A NOITE ESTAVA QUENTE...CAMINHOU ENTRE AS ARVORES ATÉ CHEGAR NA BEIRA DE UM LAGO Q TINHA AOS ARREDORES DA FLORESTA...SENTIU VONTADE DE ENTRAR E TOMAR UM BANHO, OLHOU PARA OS LADOS, E NÃO SENTINDO O CHAKRA DE NINGUEM POR PERTO RESOLVEU SUAS ROUPAS E FICOU APENAS COM AS ROUPAS INTIMAS ENTRANDO NO LAGO.

-AH Q BANHO GOSTOSO, FICARIA MELHOR SE FOSSE ACOMPANHADA!!!

SAKURA MAL SABIA Q POR TRAS DE ALGUMAS ARVORES SASUKE AH OBSERVAVA ENCANTADO POR SUA BELEZA...ELA ERA LINDA, TINHA UM CORPO DESLUMBRANTE PENSOU SASUKE. DEPOIS DE UMA HORA SAKURA SAIU DO LAGO, CAMINHOU ATE ONDE ESTAVAM SUAS ROUPAS NO CHÃO E SENTOU NA GRAMA.

A LUA ESTAVA CHEIA, DEIXANDO A NOITE ILUMINADA; DERREPENTE UM BARULHO NA FLORESTA DEIXOU A HARUNO EM ALERTA E SASUKE Q ESTAVA ESCONDIDO POR TRAS DAS ARVORES ATIVOU SEU SHARINGAN NA TENTATIVA DE LOCALIZAR DE ONDE VINHA AQUELE CHAKRA. SAKURA VESTIU SUAS ROUPAS RAPIDAMENTE E AO ENTRAR CORRENDO NA FLORESTA SENTIU UM BRAÇO FORTE LHE ABRAÇAR E UMA MÃO LHE TAPAR A BOCA. SAKURA QUASE REAJIU TENTANDO ACERTAR UM SOCO NA PESSOA Q SE ATREVEU A LHE ABRAÇAR DAQUELA FORMA TÃO CARINHOSO SE NÃO FOSSE PELA VOZ SEX E CONHECIDA Q SUSSUROU EM SEUS OUVIDOS UM "NÃO SE MECHA".

SASUKE-KUN...CONSEGUE VER DE ONDE VEM O CHAKRA? PERGUNTOU SAKURA COM A VOZ FALHANDO.

SIM, ESTA VINDO EM NOSSA DIREÇÃO

SASUKE SOLTOU SAKURA A CONTRA GOSTO E VIROU A NINJA PARA Q FICASSE DE FRENTE PARA ELE;

VOLTE PARA O ACAMPAMENTO E CHAME O NARUTO, E FIQUE POR LÁ...NÃO QUERO Q LUTE.

MAS PQ SASUKE-KUN?...EU POSSO AJUDAR

NÃO DISCUTA COMIGO, NÃO QUERO Q SE MACHUQUE

SAKURA FICOU PASMA AO PERCEBER Q SASUKE ESTAVA SE PREOCUPANDO COM ELA, NÃO ESTAVA DANDO PARA ACREDITAR...ENTÃO SAKURA RESOLVEU TEIMAR O UCHIHA DIZENDO:

VC NÃO ME QUER AQUI PQ ME ACHA INUTIL COMO SEMPRE NÃO É?

A RESPOSTA DA HARUNO VEIO DA FORMA MAIS INESPERADA Q ELA PODIA IMAGINAR, COM UM MOVIMENTO RAPIDO SASUKE A PUXOU E NÃO RESISTINDO MAIS LHE DEU UM BEIJO. A REAÇÃO DA HARUNO FOI SENTIR O CORPO AMOLECER E OS SENTIDOS LHE FALHAREM.

SASUKE PERCEBEU Q A PESSOA Q ESTAVA NA FLORESTA JÁ ESTAVA PROXIMA DEMAIS DELES E NÃO SERIA MAIS POSSIVEL ESCAPAR, VENDO A SITUAÇÃO EM Q ESTAVAM A UNICA COISA Q O UCHIHA PODE FAZER FOI SE PREPARAR COLOCANDO SAKURA ATRAS DELE E FICANDO COM SEU SHARINGAN ATIVADO PUXOU UMA KUNAI DA BOLSA...


End file.
